Clique Chat
by Kristin Rey
Summary: This is just some random chats, Cam and Josh get in a "whos the better bf" fight, Dylan obsesses over being single, and Massie is the undisputed ruler of them all. R/R, first Clique story EVER!
1. What's exactly going awn?

**Chat room: "Pretty Committee Only"**

_**Holagurrl has entered the chat room**_

_**Massiekur has entered the chat room**_

_**BigRedHead has entered the chat room**_

_**SexySportsBabe has entered the chat room**_

_**ClaireBear has entered the chat room**_

**Massiekur**: Is evry1 here NOW?

**Holagurrl**: Yes. Can we get on with the meeting? I'm meeting Josh in like an hour, and I have yet to put together a hot outfit.

**SexySportsBabe**: Ehmagawd, go with the skinny jeans and blazer.

**BigRedHead**: Didn't she give that to you as a hand-me-down?

**SexySportsBabe**: So??? It's still cute!

**ClaireBear**: I agree with Alicia. This is taking a while.

**Massiekur**: You're going one a double date, aren't you.

**Holagurrl**: Um... yeah. Seriously, can we hurry this up now?

**BigRedHead**: Just because SOME of you have boyfriends doesn't mean that-

**ClaireBear**: And, TPC is moving awn.

**Massiekur**: I talked to Abby Boyd last night.

**ClaireBear**: Mass, I told you! She's so d2m after _Dial L_ went down like that!

**Massiekur**: Ahb-viously, that's not the news. Gawd, Kuh-laire, we stick up for each other. The news is that WHILE I was talking to Abby, she was WITH Hadley! From what I overheard, they're BFFs and the whole "duel" thing was like a publicity stunt.

**SexySportsBabe**: Eh. Ma. Gawd.

**Holagurrl**: R u kidding me?!?

**ClaireBear**: No way!

**BigRedHead**: We HAVE to tell my mom!!!!

**Massiekur**: Dyl, don't you get it?

**BigRedHead**: Um... apparently nawt.

**Massiekur**: We can use it to destroy her. THEM! Don't forget, we also know that Abby and Connor were secretly dating. We can take them both down for that they did to us.

**ClaireBear**: YES!

_**Fisher2 has requested to join the chat room**_

_**ClaireBear has accepted Fisher2's invitation to join the chat room**_

_**Fisher2 has join the chat room**_

**Massiekur**: Kuh-laire, now is so nawt the time for luhv! We're in the middle of strict PC business to take down our enemies!

**ClaireBear**: I'd say I was sorry, but I'm nawt. Hi Cam!

**Fisher2**: Hi Claire, I was just wondering... why aren't you ready yet?

**ClaireBear**: Huh?

**Fisher2**: Thought we were going out tonight, that's all.

**ClaireBear**: I know that, but not for another hour.

**Fisher2**: Then why is Derrick outside of your house? I assumed it was to pick up Massie.

**Massiekur**: Derringto- I mean, Derrick's outside?

**Fisher2**: Scroll up. Didn't I just say that?

**Massiekur**: Well, yeah, but I thought he'd log in to talk to me.

**Fisher2**: He is. I'm talking him through how to get into a private chat room.

**ClaireBear**: Wait, how'd you know he's outside?

**Massiekur**: More importantly, how'd you get inside our chat-... Dahn.

**Fisher2**: Yup. Okay, Derrick should be joining us.

_**Shortz4life has requested to join the chat room**_

_**Massiekur has accepted Shortz4life's invitation to the chat room**_

_**Shortz4life has joined the chat room**_

**Shortz4life**: Hi Block

**Massiekur**: Hi Derrick

**Holagurrl**: I'm so out of here. Luhv is nauseating.

**BigRedHead**: Tell me about it.

**Fisher2**: Hey, Alicia, you should stay.

**BigRedHead**: I feel so loved.

**Holagurrl**: Why?

**Fisher2**: Wait for it...

_**Polo4ever has requested to join the chat room**_

**Holagurrl**: EHMAGAWD! It's Josh!!!!

**Shortz4life**: Aren't you gonna get that?

**Holagurrl**: Working on it.

**Holagurrl**: His profile pic is so hawt.

**Holagurrl**: Loco in luhv...

**Holagurrl**: ...with a hawt HART

**BigRedHead**: ALICIA!

**Holagurrl**: Okay, okay, jeez.

_**Holagurrl has accepted Polo4ever's invitation to the chat room**_

_**Polo4ever has joined the chat room**_

**SexySportsBabe**: Guess this means the meeting's over.

**Shortz4life**: *stares at Massiekur*

**Massiekur**: *blushes at Shortz4life's stare*

**ClaireBear**: Get a room.

**Massiekur**: *winks coyly* Whatever you say...

_**Massiekur has created private chat room "Hawt in Here"**_

**Shortz4life**: Wow. Hot.

_**Massiekur has invited Shortz4life to private chat room "Hawt in Here"**_

_**Shortz4life has accepted Massiekur's invitation**_

_**Shortz4life has signed out of chat room "Pretty Committee Only"**_

**ClaireBear**: Well, Cam, now that we're alone...

**BigRedHead**: EW!

**SexySportsBabe**: You are nawt alone!

**Holagurrl**: Hey, who wrote the Book of Love, right?

**BigRedHead**: WTF does that have to do with anything?!?

**Polo4ever**: *solemnly* Alicia did.

**Fisher2**: I can out romance you.

**Polo4ever**: I doubt it.

**Fisher2**: Deal! Whoever's girlfriend gives them the most points by the end of tomorrow wins!

**ClaireBear**: Um... Cam?

**Polo4ever**: FINE!

**Holagurrl**: Josh... I don't know about this.

**Polo4ever**: Starting... now!

_**Fisher2 has created private chat room "Alone With You"**_

**ClaireBear**: 5 points!

**SexySportsBabe**: Tomorrow is gonna be a long day.

_**Fisher2 has invited ClaireBear to private chat room "Alone With You"**_

_**ClaireBear has accepted Fisher2's invitation to private chat room "Alone With You"**_

_**Fisher2 has signed out of private chat "Pretty Committee Only"**_

_**ClaireBear has signed out of private chat "Pretty Committee Only" **_

**Polo4ever**: Oh yeah? Well what about THIS!

_**Polo4ever has created private chat "Polo Room of Love"**_

**Holagurrl**: HAWT, 6 points!

_**Polo4ever has invited Holagurrl to private chat "Polo Room of Love"**_

_**Holagurrl has accepted Polo4ever's invitation to private chat "Polo Room of Love"**_

_**Polo4ever has signed out of private chat "Pretty Committee Only"**_

_**Holagurrl has signed out of private chat "Pretty Committee Only" **_

**BigRedHead**: Guess it's just us girls again.

**SexySportsBabe**: All two of us.

**BigRedHead**: Wanna come to my house?

**SexySportsBabe**:  I'll be right over.

_**SexySportsBabe has signed out of private chat room "Pretty Committee Only"**_

_**BigRedHead has signed out of private chat room "Pretty Committee Only"**_

_Authors Note: Wanna find out what Massie and Derrick were doing in THEIR chat room during this conversation? Tune in again to find out. And keep on reading! ;)_

_-Kristin _


	2. Hawt in Here!

**Private Chat Room "Hawt in Here"**

_**Massiekur has signed on to private chat "Hawt in Here"**_

_**Shortz4life has signed on to private chat "Hawt in Here"**_

**Massiekur:** Well...

**Massiekur**: Now that we're alone...

**Massiekur**: Um....

**Shortz4life**: Did you get to my soccer game?

**Massiekur**: Well, actually Derrick, I was thinking that maybe we could talk about-

**Shortz4life**: Because I actually saved the last goal which probably the key to winning.

**Massiekur**: Can we talk about... _us_?

**Shortz4life**: Um... us?

**Massiekur**: Yeah, you know... us. As in, this relationship?

**Shortz4life**: Um, okay... What relationship?

**Massiekur**: You're kidding, right? We've been going out for like three month.

**Shortz4life**: Oh, yeah. That. What about it?

**Massiekur**: Never mind.

**Shortz4life**: Okaaaaaaaay....... you're the boss.

**Shortz4life**: I think.

**Massiekur**: That's why I luhv you.

**Shortz4life**: B/c I let you run the relationship?

**Massiekur**: Exactly.

**Shortz4life**: Isn't this supposed to be the chamber where we're saying we luhv each other?

**Massiekur**: Um, no?

**Shortz4life**: U created it when Alicia told us to "get a room"

**Massiekur**: So?

**Shortz4life**: So.. I kinda assumed?

**Massiekur**: Assumed what, Derrick? Keep it PG rated.

**Shortz4life**: Oh, well... never mind then.

**Massiekur**: You're impossible.

**Shortz4life**: But I'm hot.

**Shortz4life**: Right?

**Shortz4life**: Wait, am I not hot anymore?

**Shortz4life**: Massie..?

**Shortz4life**: I have to be hot! It's all I have left!

**Massiekur**: Sorry, I was feeding Bean. What were you saying?

**Shortz4life**: That maybe I wasn't hot?

**Massiekur**: Oh, honey, _of course_ you're hot.

**Shortz4life**: Really?

**Massiekur**: Yeah, but I gotta go. Kuh-laire is calling.

**Shortz4life**: Oh, yeah, is Cam back?

**Massiekur**: Yup. Y?

**Shortz4life**: 'Never mind. Bye Mass.

_**Shortz4life has signed out of private chat "Hawt in Here"**_

_**Massiekur has signed out of private chat "Hawt in Her"**_


	3. Battle of the BFs!

**Public Chat Room "A"**

_**ClaireBear has signed on to Public Chat Room "A"**_

_**Fisher2 has signed on to Public Chat Room "A"**_

_**Holagurrl has signed on to Public Chat Room "A"**_

_**Polo4ever has signed on to Public Chat Room "A"**_

_**BigRedHead has signed on to Public Chat Room "A"**_

**Holagurrl**: Once again, I would like to thank Dylan for taking the time to referee the battle of the boyfriends.

**BigRedHead**: Whatever.

**Holagurrl**: And in commemoration of that support, the loser boyfriend has to take her out on a DATE!

**Fisher2**: NOT me.

**Polo4ever**: NOT me either.

**BigRedHead**: Thanks a lot, I feel so loved.

**ClaireBear**: It's not THAT Dyl, I think it's me and Alicia.

**Polo4ever**: You know what? I really don't think Cam can out romance me.

**Fisher2**: I doubt it. I wrote a poem for my beloved Claire.

**ClaireBear**: Awwwwww...... 2 points!

**Holagurrl**: You haven't even heard it yet!

**Fisher2**: She walks in beauty, like the night,

of cloudless climes and starry skies;

and all that's best of dark and bright.

Meet in her aspect and her eyes;

thus mellowed to that tender light,

which heaven to gaudy day denies.

**BigRedHead**: Awwwwww.......

**ClaireBear**: Is there more?

**Fisher2**: One shade the more, one ray the less,

Had half impaired the nameless grace,

Which waves in every golden tress

Or softly lightens o'er her face;

Where thoughts serenely sweet express

How pure, how dear, their dwelling place.

**ClaireBear**: *sniffles* that is so, so, so romantic. Oh Cam...

**Fisher2**: And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,

So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,

The smiles that win, the tints that glow,

But tell of days in goodness spent

A mind at peace with all below,

A heart whose love is innocent.

**ClaireBear**: 15 points!!!!!

**BigRedHead**: Current score is as follows - Cam: 22, Josh: 6

**Polo4ever**: Alicia, my love-

**Holagurrl**: 2 points!

**Polo4ever**: ... I have prepared a song to sing to you, my beautiful angel.

**Holagurrl**: 4 points!

**Polo4ever**: And here it is... for you, mi amore.

_I don't want another pretty face-_

**Holagurrl**: EXCUSE ME? *breathing heavily* Are - you - saying - I'm - not - PRETTY?!?

**Polo4ever**: NO, of course not, I would NEVER say that!

**Holagurrl**: -3 points!

**BigRedHead**: Cam: 22, Josh: 9

**ClaireBear**: *snorts* loser

**Fisher2**: Claire, will you come over to my house?

**ClaireBear**: Um... why?

**Fisher2**: I have a present... for the only girl in my life.

**ClaireBear**: I luhv u...

**Fisher2**: Yeah...

_**ClaireBear has signed out of Public Chat Room "A"**_

_**Fisher2 has signed out of Public Chat Room "A"**_

**Holagurrl**: Now what?

**Polo4ever**: Come with me, my love, to a beautiful villa in Nantucket, where we shall sprinkle Polo Black o'er the grounds and spend every waking moment announcing our love to one another.

**Holagurrl**: Umm... okay?

**BigRedHead**: I think that deserves at least 5 points, Alicia.

**Holagurrl**: It WAS kind of sweet. Okay Josh, 6 points.

**BigRedHead**: Cam: 22, Josh: 15

**Holagurrl**: Hang on, Claire's calling me.

**Holagurrl**: Wow... she sounds mad.

_**ClaireBear has entered Public Chat Room "A"**_

**ClaireBear**: DYLAN!!!!!

**BigRedHead**: *timidly* What...?

**ClaireBear**: Take 10 WHOLE POINTS off of Cam's score!!!!

**BigRedHead**: Wha- why?!?

**ClaireBear**: Nike!

**BigRedHead**: Huh?

**ClaireBear**: JUST DO IT!

**BigRedHead**: Okay.... Cam: 12, Josh: 15

_**Fisher2 has signed on to Public Chat Room "A"**_

**Fisher2**: Claire, I can explain!

**Polo4ever**: This is better than my mother's soap operas.

**Holagurrl**: ...

**BigRedHead**: ... no comment

**ClaireBear**: Cam, go AWAY! I don't want to talk to you!

**Fisher2**: Claire... please let me explain.

**ClaireBear**: Make me.

**Holagurrl**: What is this whole fight about, anyways?

**ClaireBear**: *on the verge of tears* He lied to me about writing the poem... he found it online!

**BigRedHead**: Poor you... he's a jerk.

**Polo4ever**: He's right here.

**Fisher2**: Claire, the reason I lied to you about the poem is that I knew I could never write anything that could truly explain how much I loved you... and that's all I was trying to say.

**Holagurrl**: Awww... Josh, why can't you be like that?

**ClaireBear**: *smiles* Love you... thanks for your romantic poetic thought... Dyl, you can add 8 points to his score.

**BigRedHead**: UGH! I quit! I can stand this!!!

_**BigRedHead has signed out of Public Chat Room "A"**_

_**CissyQuackSaysHI has signed in to Public Chat Room "A"**_

**Fisher2**: Isn't this an OCD and Briarwood chat room?

**ClaireBear**: That's what I thought...

**CissyQuackSaysHI**: I GO to OCD, you pile of maggot crap.

**Holagurrl**: ... maggot crap?

**CissyQuackSaysHI**: That all you got, you over sized mount of termite shit?

**Polo4ever**: HEY! Cissy... quack, will you referee our Boyfriend Battle?

**CissyQuackSaysHI**: I would rather shove an iron rod straight up your-

**ClaireBear**: THANK YOU Cissy Quack. The current score is... um... Cam: 20, Josh: 15

**Fisher2**: Ciss, I know that you don't want to do this, but can you please just try to see from out point of view?

**CissyQuackSaysHI**: I'm trying, but I can't shove my head that far up my butt.

**CissyQuackSaysHI**: This is a loser contest. I am SO out of here. But before I go... hey Fisher.

**Fisher2**: Yeah?

**CissyQuackSaysHI**: Feel free to shove an iron rod up MY b-

**ClaireBear**: SHUT UP.

**CissyQuackSaysHI**: -any time you want.

_**CissyQuackSaysHI has signed out of Public Chat Room "A"**_

**Polo4ever**: Awwwwwwwkward.

**Holagurrl**: This whole contest is stupid, and I'm tired. I'm going home for a fortifying massage and manicure with a therapedic scrub.

**ClaireBear**: And I'm going to take a shower.

_**ClaireBear has signed out of Public Chat Room "A"**_

_**Holagurrl has signed out of Public Chat Room "A"**_

**Polo4ever**: It was kind of stupid.

**Fisher2**: That makes sense. It was your idea.

_**Fisher2 has signed out of Public Chat Room "A"**_

**Polo4ever**: I am not stupid.

**Polo4ever**: Right?

**Polo4ever**: I know someone's there.

**Polo4ever**: They have to be.

**Polo4ever**: Right?

**Polo4ever**: Well. I should go. Bye Josh.

**Polo4ever**: Bye.

**Polo4ever**: Wait, am I talking to myself?

**Polo4ever**: Yes.

**Polo4ever**: Now I'm really out of here.

_**Polo4ever has signed out of Public Chat Room "A"**_

**Polo4ever**: I can't believe that someone else has the same username as me. Oh well...

_**Polo4ever has signed out of Public Chat Room "A"**_


End file.
